Old Habits Die Hard
by kurosakiami01
Summary: Random one-shots Drarry, mostly drabbles. They're not really connected. There would be couple moments, pre-slash ones, cute ones, funny ones, maybe angsty ones. I hope you do enjoy them.
1. Old Habits Die Hard

Disclaimer: All characters and places belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and a lot of people that, sadly, aren't me. I'm just playing a bit with them.

**_Old Habits Die Hard_**

He stopped. Waited.

One, two, three.

Breath. Steps.

Four, five…

Heart beats fastening. Sound of steps louder, quicker, coming closer.

He bit his lip, the waiting making him want to do something careless, like start running to the owner of those footsteps. But he didn't. He barely contained himself. Sighed.

Six, seven, eight.

He felt the body turning on the corner before it actually really happened. He squared his shoulders, and started walking again.

"Ooof!" was the soft sound Potter made when they crushed –rather painfully– against each other."I'm sorry…", he began, before the blond cut him off.

"Ow, Scarface, can't you open your eyes once in a while?" he snapped, and his eyes met breathtaking green ones. Beautiful green ones, that returned his glare.

"And you could start shutting up your big mouth! Right, Malfoy?"

He sneered at the dark haired wizard, using his height to look down to him.

"And what if I don't want to?" challenged Draco.

"Well, in that case… I could shut you up," said Potter, as he grabbed the blond by his tie and draw him rapidly closer.

Their lips met and their breaths got caught, savoring each other with eagerness. Hands touched cheeks, got entangled on fair hair and dark strands, caressed backs and cupped arses. They only separated when the need for oxygen was bigger than their need for the other's lips. The glasses were crooked on Potter's nose. Harry's nose.

"Yes, I think you could," accepted Draco, slightly out of breath, while trying to suppress a fond smile.

"I can," affirmed Harry. "So watch it carefully," he threatened playfully, before retreating and tidying up his clothes. He smiled brightly at the blond, making Draco's heart skip a bit, and then he was gone.

"We should start acting as the couple we're," Draco thought, amused. But, well then, old habits die hard.

* * *

A/N:

Hello there!

First, thank you for reading. I'm not an English natural speaker, so I probably have some mistakes, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it. (Does somebody wants to be my** beta**? I would truly appreciate it!)

There would be random updates, random moments, random themes... As it's that I write this to amuse myself at boring hours at school (History is a good moment to get inspired, really)

Again, thanks a lot for reading. Did you like it?

Ami


	2. Shut Up

_A little something I hope you like._

* * *

**_Shut Up or How To Silence a Ranting Lion._**

He was ranting.

Draco rolled his eyes. Seriously? What _now_?

"… No! You know what? Fuck you!" Potter shouted.

"But, mate, you need to understand…" Well, Draco must admit, the Weasel had the guts to try and calm down the speccy git. But the idiocy of said action was too big for praise. So, his morals were kept intact. Weasley was an idiot.

"NO! SHUT _UP_!"

Wow. Potter was getting redder and redder. Almost purple. Was he even breathing? Or was he shouting without any new air filling his lungs? Shame that it wasn't the kind of crying out loud Draco would like to hear from him.

A little –but rapidly increasing– crowd was congregating in a tight semicircle around the golden trio, regarding curiously the ongoing fight.

It _was_ a wonder why the hell none of the teachers had busted out of nowhere to stop them. A Ravenclaw prefect was valiantly stepping out, but her determined face quickly faded and she backed away.

Wise girl.

Potter was so out of himself that his magic went wild. The lights flashed dangerously before dying, and a close window glass shattered into tiny pieces, raining over some of the curious' heads. A cry of shock rised among the students and filled the air. It wasn't helping Potter, that much was clear. If possible, the chaos made him shout louder, losing more of his control.

Draco sighed.

"Oh, man. Better go before McGonagall pops up and we're thrown in deep shit," Blaise murmured, tugging at his sleeve. He was clearly expecting Draco to follow him.

"No. You go."

"What? Are you mad?" the darker boy asked, eyes rounded with surprise. "Why the hell would you stay?"

The blond didn't answer. Yes, Blaise was his best friend, but there was no point explaining it to him. He just wouldn't understand. He just shook his head and let his eyes fall on the dishevelled form of his school rival. He exhaled loudly. Well, he had waited enough. It was time to make a move.

He walked past the tight ring of students gaping at Potter, making himself noticed by Weasley. The ginger's expression would have made Draco laugh if they were facing another circumstance. It was such a mix of irritation, fear, distrust and hope that it made his freckled face scrunch in funny ways.

Potter kept shouting, unaware of the sudden appearance of the blond right behind him. The constant yelling was beginning to get on Draco's nerves.

"Potter," he called softly but determinate to make himself heard above all the commotion. It helped that the crowd was a little quieter than before.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, turning around, eyes shining bright with anger and raw emotion. He didn't even have the time to figure out who was calling him before he was being thoroughly snogged. Soft lips were on his lips, fine hands tangled in his hair and a wet, wonderful tongue was making him feel weak on his knees.

Harry blinked, twice, and then he was kissing back. He closed his eyes tightly shut and lifted his hands until they were on the other boy's shoulders, grabbing him closer and to keep himself up. Their tongues were engaged in a wild fight, and soon they were both panting for air.

Harry felt almost content. He wasn't angry anymore, at less. He sighed happily and attempted to snug closer to the strong chest of the boy who had both arms surrounding him warmly. He opened his eyes when his wishes weren't granted and said boy stepped away a little. He lifted his gaze and was confronted with two pools of silver mercury. He gasped in surprise, recognizing Draco instantly. Their eyes locked and both were trying to decipher the other's thoughts.

Suddenly, the blond grinned. A smug but sincere smile that lighted up his whole face, making Harry's heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but just couldn't find the words. Draco's eyes shone with amusement, and just then he realized the eerie silence that surrounded them. He looked around, and found a lot of faces wearing varying levels of shock.

Draco couldn't feel more proud of himself. "Like this, my friends, is how you silence a ranting lion."


	3. Smile

Hello! I'm here with a little something (VERY little something)

* * *

_**Smile**_

"Draco."  
He blinked. What?  
The other boy smiled. At _him_.  
"Harry?" The blonde asked tentatively, and with that he earned the most beautiful smile in the entire world.  
"Yeah."


End file.
